A complex radio frequency circuit may include a large number of elements, such as amplifiers, filters, attenuators, and mixers. Although various elements may be repeated within the circuit, circuit design and fabrication may be time-consuming and costly.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for constructing a radio frequency circuit.